


Aussie Pool Party

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, British, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pool, Pool Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Spitroasting, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Teenagers, Tongues, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Hosting Ozzy Model at his house for the week, Alex Ruygrok invites down some friends to hang around the pool and show off to Ozzy why Australian models are the hottest.
Relationships: Alec Gollinger/Damon Koles, Alec Gollinger/Oscar "Ozzy" Model, Alex Ruygrok/Alec Gollinger, Alex Ruygrok/Damon Koles, Alex Ruygrok/Oscar "Ozzy" Model, Damon Koles/Oscar "Ozzy" Model
Kudos: 3





	Aussie Pool Party

One of the best things about summer in Australia, for fifteen-year-old model Alex Ruygrok, was being able to enjoy the sun while taking a swim or surfing. Even just lying on a towel at pool-side, his ass wiggling in the air, was relaxing and a day well spent. As long as the water was around, Alex’s day was made and he couldn’t wait to show his british modeling friend and follow fifteen-year-old Oscar “Ozzy” Model, how to have fun in the Australian heat.

The British boy had come down under for a mix of a holiday and a few shoots, one with Alex where they would be modeling a line of swim trunks known for being shorter than many boys would be interested in. In order to bond before modeling together, Alex and his parents had invited Oscar and his, to stay at their house for a week to enjoy the city and do the shoot.

He had even called in the big guns to make Oscar’s first Australian Summer fun by bringing in his fellow Australian Models, fifteen-year-old Alec Golinger and fourteen-year-old Damon Koles. A pair he had met during a shoot with the three of them done around a stand against bullying, and had become quick friends. Even if their lifestyles kept them apart, far too much.

He hadn’t seen Damon or Alec in a considerable time, and rather missed hanging out with them. Especially since it drove their followers wild to see three of Australia’s hottest young teenagers hanging together in Melbourne or Sydney. Alex just knew people would go insane if they hung out around the beach, showing off their bare chests in the one photo. With that many abs and perfect, milky Australian boy flesh, each of their follower counts would triple. Usually these meet-ups, however, were for work only and gave very little time to be kids together, but they developed good bonds. They followed similar people, groups and brands, giving plenty to talk about or work on as a trio. 

With the trio even having begun a lightly competitive competition against each other, when they all began working out, to see who developed the best abs. Despite his best intentions, Damon seemed to have flunked out of the competition while Alex and Alec’s had developed fairly impressively. Alex was sure that he was winning, however. There could be little argument against his deep-cut six-pack and ripped upper body.

Though he didn’t have to fret now. One look at Oscar’s smoother chest had Damon proclaiming himself back in third place. The British boy only looked confused on the matter until it was explained to him, with the boy blushing a little as he looked down at his undefined, twinkish thin body. Unaware that it had already captured the interest of one of the three Australian boys, who found them openly perving on him.

Alex was unabashed to his friends about pointing Oscar out by the pool. Watching the small, perky butt hugged tight in red American flag themed mini-shorts emerging and entering the pool. Nudging Alec or Damon, whoever was closest, putting on a cocky smirk and pointing Oscar out. The fifteen-year-old did not really care that Damon and Alec weren’t as excited to be perving on the British behind, as nice as it was. 

Oscar was small behind and the fabric gripped nicely to his skin. Hugging as it defined the mounds for the older boys to perv on, giving his butt a slight jiggle when he walked. It was the ass of a bottom, and the model only hoped that Oscar knew that and let him enjoy it.

The middle pair, as it turned out, were far more interested in the young god sitting beside them outside of their regular argument over who was hotter between Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland. Damon especially promoted the way Tom Holland’s ass shined in the spiderman suit. 

The fifteen-year-old host’s skin was a deep caramel shade that helped to capture the corners of his muscles and deepen the clefts, outlining every inch of his muscular body. His V-shaped pecs and dark nipples, those incredibly defined abs that made Alec jealous, down to the smooth V-line guiding their eyes into a pair of Tommy Hilfiger shorts. One of his favourite perks of modelling, getting to keep some of the name brand designer clothing or getting them for free in order to show them off to their legions of boys and girl fans.

“Your place is amazing, Alex! I wish my pool was this good,” Oscar exclaimed, walking up to them with a cool Coca-Cola in his hand. He tilted his head back for a nice long sip, letting the three admire his sexy body for a moment. The light tracings of muscle and that small bulge in the front of his shorts. 

Alex smirked cockily, as he saw the grin on the British teen’s face. “Well for this week, Ozzzzzzzzzzzy, my casa is your casa… so enjoy it like it was yours!” 

“And we’ll be around for a few days, too,” Alec cut in, nudging Alex. “So you can really enjoy the Aussie view!”

“Translation: they are a pair of bad smells that will come to raid the fridge like little rats.” Alex smirked, knowing especially Damon could eat like a pig and get no extra weight.

Damon looked away, as expected, and whistled. When he felt three pairs of eyes on him, he glanced back only to catch them smirking. “Aw, piss off! My nan lives down here, so I won’t be here the whole time!”

Oscar only giggled, as he moved over to the edge of the pool before he dipped his feet into the water and sighed happily.

“Hold up,” Alex pushed himself away from the towel. Alec and Damon got a nice view of Alex’s fabric hiddened erection when he stood up, and each gulped. Their eyes met, stirring with lust. “I’ll join you, mate!”

“I do know how to swim…” Oscar teased playfully, as he pushed himself off of the side of the pool and fully into the cooling water of the Ruygrok water.

Alex flashed him a grin before walking to the poolside. He stood with his toes wiggling above the water, then turned around. Presenting his muscular chest and throbbing bulge to Alec and Damon, before throwing his arms out and allowing himself to fall back with a mighty splash. Oscar squealed and covered the can with one hand, guarding it from the water. Though his face and hair was now soaking wet after Alex’s landing.

The boy loved the sound of the skinny boy’s laughter, only highlighted by the boy's accent.

They were all laughing, and all hit by the water thrown into the air. Thankfully Alec and Damon just felt water on their legs, while Ozzy was drenched. Thankfully, his drink was safe from Alex’s attack.

“Not cool!” He chuckled, before taking a sip. “Almost as uncool as your Tiktoks, thirst trap!”

“You watch those things?” Alex chuckled.

“Mostly the pool one, and the one with your dad, and-” Oscar began, but was quickly cut off by Alec’s slightly squeaky voice.

“So just your shirtless ones, Alex!” He revealed teasingly, which brought a pink hue to Ozzy’s cheeks.

“Aren’t they the only ones that ever get watched?” Damon added, teasingly.

Alex took well to the three boys perving on his half naked body with a smirk. He came to the poolside and showed off to the cocky Aussie boys by pushing himself halfway up. Showing his bare, dripping upper body with water flowing down the cracks. “Only ones I put effort into… Ozzy liked them,”

Damon smirked at the slightly older boy cheekily. “As funny as a car crash…”

“I didn’t make them, to be funny. I was just bored!” Alex defended, scoffing. He slipped back into the pool, submerging himself. When he came up, the boy spun his wet hair around, sending water arching through the air. Alex’s hands ran through the dark tangles, revealing a smirk right at Alec. “Come join us…”

Damon and Alec shared a look before getting up and running towards the pool, diving into the water with a large enough splash to cover Alex.

Groaning, Oscar didn’t have the time to cover his drink. He set it aside then got out to grab another, once more revealing his shimmering wet body and toned little butt.

“We have to get him before he leaves,” Alex moaned at the view, getting an agreed moan from the other two. “That ass is sooo… and the accent… mmm…”

“Wonder what he’s packing,” Leaning on the edge, Alec licked his lip. His butt pushed out close enough for Alex to get a handful of, with his thumb pressed between the crack. “Umph! Al-Alex not yet!”

“Not too much of a bulge… doesn’t mean much outside of he’s not hung like a horse,” Damon commented, debating himself in his own comment, as the closely named boy’s continued their ‘teasing’. 

Kind of disappointed that unlike William Franklyn-Miller, Oscar wasn’t packing in the front and toned at the back. With the thought of Will making Damon’s cock twitch as he remembered the time they had changed in the same room and he had gotten an actual view of the world’s most handsome boy’s goods. 

If the world could have seen those goods, Damon knew that he would have gotten a title a lot better than just most handsome.

Alex snickered at Damon’s bottom comment. He swam closer to him next and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pulling Damon against him. Hearing the sharp gasp followed by a soft moan, as his abs and cock pressed up on Damon’s body. Alex moaned in his ear, “Just because he isn’t, doesn’t mean you’ll go without a nice big cock…”

“You guys want one too?!” Oscar shouted from the eski, the English football loving boy unaware of the horned up Australian’s wanting him. 

Alec looked at Damon and quickly whispered: “He mean Coke or a nice big cock?”

“P-piss off, Alec!” Damon, red in the face, pushed a little away from Alex. Before the grinding cock made him too hungry for it to focus. “Uhm, yeah, Oz! I’ll take a fanta!”

“Sure…” Oscar replied, hunting through the cans until he found one of the few fanta cans.

“Really…? Fanta?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Toss me a solo!”

Damon gave him a look of repulse. “And that’s better?!”

“Throw me a creamy soda dude!” Alec called out. “Now that’s the good shit…”

Alex and Damon looked at each other, then back at Alec. In perfect sync they broke out laughing. Worse still when Oscar called back that they were all out, much to Alec’s dismay.

“Ugh… I’ll take a coke then, Ozzy… better then their shiz.”

With the icy cold drinks bundled in his arms, Oscar hurried to carry them over to the pool. He was relieved to give them away before his arms froze; Even under the hot Australian sun, ice cold soda cans were torture against bare skin. He sat on the pool edge and opened the can with a sigh. Finally taking a much needed sip of the fizzing nectar.

Alex grinned holding the can in one hand and Damon’s small butt in the other. He was impatient. He wanted to make a move on Oscar now.

“Want to see something fuckin’ awesome?” He teased.

“It’s not you doing the renegade dance again is it? I’ve seen that…” Oscar grinned cheekily.

“No…” Alex rolled his eyes playfully. He motioned for the Aussie boys to follow before climbing from the pool. They allowed a moment for the water to cascade down their flawless, muscular bodies. Like three young gods basking in the sun, worshipped by Oscar’s eyes. 

They then moved back to the towels set up by the pool, where Alex laid down as the boys kneeled on either side of him. The hunk propped himself up on both elbows, allowing him to watch Oscar’s reaction when two streams of soda were suddenly poured onto his bare chest. The mixture of orange and brown fizz washed down his wet form, running like bubbly rivers through Alex’s abs. Dripping down his sides, going to waste until both Alec and Damon’s tongues were tracing on his body.

Licking up their soda from Alex’s bare skin, the two twinks followed the paths like pros. Easily gliding along Alex’s abs, careful to avoid each other while their tongues worshipped their friend. Dipping into fizzing puddles trapped between the muscles. 

Alex flashed Oscar a wide grin, then tilted his head back. Moaning while his friends explored and licked up their drinks from his body. Loving it when Alec’s tongue took the time to swirl around his nipple before escaping down to his V-line. Alec licked up along the smooth slide then back over the ripped body and found Alex’s nipple once more.

As for Damon, his wide tongue was washing over the washboard abs with passion. Moving up and down faster than the soda could flow, capturing it in his mouth. 

“H-Holy…” The British boy began, his accent strong as he nervously squeaked from the shock.

It came time for the big finish when Oscar squeaked. Alec and Damon captured the soft drinks on their tongues, before finding each other and leaning in. They were kissing. Kissing hard, pushing tongues into each other’s mouths. Within seconds making out with each other, sharing the sweet taste. Watched eagerly by Oscar as Alex as their lips crashed together with passion, letting their tongues swirl in the middle.

“Woah…” Oscar muttered finally, once the show had finished.

Alec and Damon’s tongues stayed connected by a glimmering strand of saliva when their kiss broke. Both moaning from the intensity.

“They’re fucking great kissers, dude. Want to try one?” Alex offered.

“Them um licking up soft drinks, or kissing?” Oscar asked. While it wouldn’t be his first kiss with a boy, he was a little nervous about kissing them. The teen had done some experimenting during sleepovers with football mates, usually as joke dares. 

Raising his eyebrow, Alex looked to the two boys. Wondering how far either option could get them. “Your choice?”

“Maybe the soft drink thing, it looked like it would feel weird as heck…” Oscar responded, with a slight grin at the thought.

“Heck?” Alec whispered. Finding it oddly cute that the British boy didn’t swear.

Damon leaned in to whisper, “Does he mean hell? That’s so cute!”

Alex wiggled his can before propping himself back up. Waiting to see if Oscar wanted to lick his body, or have his own body licked up. “Sooo which flavour do you wanna lick up?”

“Uh… I thought that they were going to um, lick it off of my chest?” Oscar responded, gulping a little as he looked at Alex’s muscular abs.

“That can be arranged. But if you want their tongues worshiping alllllllllllll that sexy… you need to worship something of mine,” Alex reached between his legs, then folded his hand around the prominent bulge. Cupping his cock and rubbing it right in front of the three horny boys. “Deal?”

Oscar felt himself freezing. The British fifteen-year-old unmoving as he stared at Alex. Not knowing how to respond. He stayed unmoving to the point, the three Australian’s found themselves wondering if Alex had broken him.

“Uh… Ozzy?” Alec called out, sharing a look with Alex and Damon as a lack of response came. “You okay dude?”

Nothing came.

“OI OSCAR!” Damon called, finally breaking through to the British boy who was blushing a deep red.

“I… uhm,” Oscar cleared his throat. Swallowing felt like there was sandpaper in his throat, scratchy inside. “I’ve never… you know- I- Have you three-?”

The smirk that crossed the trio’s faces had him nervously gulping.

They had.

“Oh…” Oscar whispered, his blush continued.

“If you want… these two knuckleheads can show you how to do it…” Alex offered with a smirk, earning a look from said boys.

“But the soda thing-?” The small boy whimpered. He wanted to know how it felt for two tongues to worship his chest at once. Feel them slide along his pecs and abdomen, meeting in the middle and kissing so close. “C-can they show me after that?”

“Well, dorks?” Alex smirked, looking at Damon and Alec with an overly unthreatening ‘do it or else’ look on his face.

Damon glanced at Oscar. Sure, he wasn’t too muscular and those baby abs weren’t holding any soft drink, but he was too horny to argue. He motioned for the boy to come over between him and Alec, while Alex got up and untied his shorts. Letting the boy get comfortable before grabbing the nearest drink.

“Ready?” He asked.

The still red-toned British boy nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

Alec tipped his can down and let the drink pour. Flowing over Oscar’s bare skin. The British boy yelped from the sudden cold against his skin, but was pleasantly surprised when the warm tongues began to caress him. Washing over his smooth, milky chest with long strokes, licking up what they could.

As they did so, Alex untied his shorts before tugging them and his underwear down. Cupped under his sun-kissed cock, the Australian hunk waved it in the air. He was thick and uncut, with a smooth shaven patch around his cock. Swimmers, smooth all over. The girthy five and a half inch cock throbbed down at Oscar, who stared at his first cock in fear and awe.

“Like what you see?” Alex teased.

“It looks…” Oscar began, blushing more so as he stared at it. A little embarrassed that it looked bigger than his own.

Alex leaned in and smeared it on Oscar’s pursed lips. Letting him taste a little precum, while the other two were busy tasting that yummy British chest. Sucking on a nipple each. Alex tried to coax the lips open with his taste, rubbing Oscar’s lips until they just parted enough for his tip to slide inside. Nervously, Oscar allowed the first dick of his life to ease its way into his mouth. His tongue reacting out by taking licks at the new element, trying to work it out.

“Mmm, that’s it Ozzy…” Alex manaeged, between a soft moan from the tongue teasing his mushroom head.

Watching as Oscar’s tongue gingerly swirled around Alex’s dick, Damon decided he wanted something as well. He left Alec to suckle a nipple while he licked a path down along Oscar’s body. Teasing the boy by adding hands that glided down his silky skin. Until his fingers could hook into those tight red shorts and tug them down to reveal a thin five inch cock between Oscar’s legs. One which his tongue was quick to enjoy the taste of with a few long licks.

Alex’s eyes were locked on Damon’s movements, watching as Oscar’s sexy British cock came into view. The muscular Australian model licked his lips at the five-incher, as he eased more of his length inside of the mouth.

Oscar couldn’t contain his moans. One boy was grazing his teeth over his nipple, another was down there licking at the length of his cock, all while he was bobbing on Alex Ruygrok’s tip. Tasting the salty, sweet flavour as his tongue traced every inch of it. Oscar was in a new world of pleasure. While It wasn’t the pool party he had expected, Oscar's body was loving it despite the nervousness of doing something so ‘naughty’ in an outdoor setting.

Jealous of their work with cocks, Alec muttered him himself. He licked up along the boy’s body, then up over his neck. Following Oscar’s jaw until finally his tongue met with Alex’s cock. 

The older boy looked down, confused as a second cock touched him. However, when the two boys started bathing his cock with their tongues, he leaned back to enjoy. “Mmm, that’s it… fuck yes!”

Alec’s eyes looked up and locked with Alex’s, as his tongue worked around the shaft of the slightly longer cock. 

“You sexy little twink… show him how to suck a cock,” Alex pulled his cock free from Oscar with a pop, then guided it into his friend’s lips. 

Alex moaned slightly from the lustful gleam in Alec’s eyes as he did so. Other than Alec’s slight cockiness and belief that he could top a boy too, Alex would swear that Alec would be a perfect bottom, with that body and those eyes that gleamed with his horniness. Not to mention those hot pink lips, so plump and soft around his dick.

Bobbing up and down a few inches of his friend’s dick, the dark-haired boy extended his tongue to glide along the base. Feeling the throbbing and radiating heat while sucking it. A slow, teasing blowjob. Showing Oscar how to tilt back and forth while moving on a cock.

Similarly, Damon was bobbing on Oscar’s cock. With the smaller size in comparisons to Alex’s, it provided no challenge in taking him to the root. Kissing around the dick each time he went down on it.

“Thi-this is so… oh god this is hot, guys!” Oscar squeaked, barely containing his arousal. His fingers lightly brushed through Damon’s hair, guiding the boy faster on his dick. He couldn’t pick whether to watch Damon deepthroat or Alec work Alex’s thickness. “Mmm!!”

“Damo’s a good sucker, is he dude?” Alex grinned down at the cute British boy.

Nodding, the younger boy’s eyes drifted down to Damon. Suddenly, the Australian boy’s eyes were open. Those gorgeous brown orbs sunken with lust as Damon moved up and down the length. He pulled off nice and slow, replacing the mouth with his hand then furiously pumped the slick cock. “Ungh-! Oh my gosh, Damon!”

“Mmm, suck him Damo…” Alex growled, as he grabbed the back of Alec’s head in order to face fuck him a little.

Alec gagged at first, but quickly leaned into it. Giving Alex full control as the cock slammed in and out of his throat. “Mm- ghk…!”

The model foursome slowly got into a rhythm, with Damon and Alec sucking away happily as they brought the fifteen-year-old’s to their orgasms. Their abs flexed as they worked away. Alex’s toned ass, too, flexed each time he thrust down Alec’s warm tunnel, burying himself in the wetness of his friend’s throat. Feeling the tongue flick at his tip and balls, clearly enjoying himself.

“What ya think, Ozzy, should we fill these sluts? Or should we nut right over their faces…?” Alex teased, knowing from experience that both boys looked good with a load of his thick seed all over their faces.

Damon pumped Oscar faster with a dirty purr. Flicking the tip with his tongue. “This dick is soooo coating my face!”

“R-Really?” Oscar asked, the British boy moaning heavily as the fourteen-year-old worked his cock like a professional.

“Mmm, yeah… Coat me!” Damon squeezed the boy’s throbbing dick. The young and rather inexperienced British boy could feel himself losing it quickly, granting the younger boy his wish as his dick began pumping a load of cum out and directly toward his face.

Alex and Alec’s eyes were drawn to it. Hearing Oscar cry out and squirm, pushing his hips upwards to fuck Damon’s palm as a few jets of hot British cum coated their friend’s handsome yet pettie face. Damon’s hair and tongue got a good deal of cum, while most of it ran down his cheeks and dripped onto Oscar himself. Admittedly, it made the older pair a little hungry. So much so that Alec let Alex’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Fuck that’s hot, guys…” Alec moaned, wanting to move over and lick Oscar’s cum from Damon’s face.

“Want some?” Damon licked his lips, scooping up Oscar’s load.

“Oh, FUCK yeah! Bet it tastes fucking sweet compared to yours,” Alec responded, with Alex’s eyes watching the British boy’s cum dripping down Damon’s face.

Alec moved from Alex quickly to run his tongue up along Damon’s cheek. Gathering a nice amount of the delicious load before swallowing a mouthful. His tongue repeated this a few times, running along the boy’s smooth skin. Eventually Damon grew hungry for more and grabbed the nape of Alec’s neck. Once more they were making out. Only this time between their lips, shared along their swirling tongues was Oscar’s warm cum.

“T-they kiss a lot?” Oscar moaned, before leaning in to fulfil his end of the deal by taking Alex back into his mouth. Wrapping those plump lips around the shaft and starting to suck up and down on it.

“Mmm, they are pretty much dating without making it official…” Alex chuckled before moaning loudly as the sexy British boy returned to his cock. The boy’s inexperienced mouth working him closer to his orgasm. He grunted, turning to the kissing pair. “B-but you know, it’s not fair. They’ve been kissing so much and haven’t shown you how,”

Getting the idea, the boys paused mid-kiss. Grinning at each other before they swallowed the last of their cum and waiting to see how Oscar reacted. Their grin turned into knowing smirks at Alex, when Oscar did so.

“M-maybe you could…”


End file.
